


骊驹案

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya
Summary: 唐朝背景。来自我魔改后的某电影AU。一个没有感情的城管金吾卫X一个搞事的前犬儒派哲学家舞师





	1. Chapter 1

得从洛阳说起。

固然，洛阳是难以被定义的，任何企图定义洛阳的人极易湮没在浩如烟海的记叙与片段中。有些人选取洛阳的一个侧面，企图去描述它的蓬勃与奔放，奢靡与富庶。而这些人难以避免地流于了肤浅。他们将注意力放在洛阳的城制，如里坊到底是长方形还是正方形，是周长三百步还是边长三百步；或放在经济形势，联系运河开凿造成的地质变化与历次水患后粮食增减之比例；或一再地重复那些构筑洛阳形象的物体，去堆叠，去计算，去考据，大到神龙年间洛阳宫禁对渠江黑茶薄片的消耗总量，小到公元705年正月张氏兄弟洒下的鲜血具体有多少盎司。

洛阳无疑十分骄傲，它也配拥有十分骄傲。在某几个最好的时间里，每一位洛阳的住民，无论其居住在外郭或宫城内，生于斯长于斯或三天前刚刚到达，都会不无骄傲地对每一个路过的人说：洛阳是这个世界上最伟大的城市！

下一句是：比长安还伟大！

是的，长安。每当提起洛阳，提起东都，这片大陆上的另一座都城便会露出它影影绰绰的轮廓。长安如同一个徘徊在洛阳背后的幽灵，一块覆盖在洛阳绚丽长梦上的暗色。

因长安再顽固不过。公元七世纪，大陆文明的标志是铺满道路的泥巴，粪便、垃圾与动物的死尸混在里面，整个城市腾着欣欣向荣的臭气。长安也不例外。

但人们都认为最能够代表长安的是长安城墙城砖的味道。制砖用的是清河郡的莲花土，取水土最佳的部分，细细筛过，再混进一定比例的黏土，经老道的工匠精心烧制成形，冷却后用黄表纸封好，由船队运至长安。每一块砖上都刻着经手工匠的姓名与籍贯。这样制成的城砖方正结实，质地细腻，用上千年也不会坏。是故长安并不会被粪便、垃圾与动物的死尸淹没。它只是能够容纳它们罢了。待时光将之洗去，重新露出石墙的青灰颜色，长安依然是长安。

洛阳就不同了。如果说长安是一株高傲的乔木，那洛阳就是一颗即将腐烂的洋葱（最早在西汉年间传入，称胡葱）。如果说长安是原子的，那洛阳就是量子的。如果说长安庄严而沉默，不屑于去理会那些附着在它身上赘生物，那洛阳就是赘生物本身。

原子论最早由德谟克利特在公元前四世纪提出，认为原子是构成一切物质的基础，是不可分割的最小单位，且永恒不变。可以这么理解：从建成的那一天起，长安城中原子的数量和种类就是不变的。一些火原子会被降落的水原子交换为灰原子，但它们没有发生改变。长安永远不变。

洛阳永远在变。二十世纪著名空想虐猫达人薛定谔曾经这样描述洛阳：洛阳是死去的洛阳与活着的洛阳纠合在一起的状态。

当然，他描述的并不是洛阳，但可以认为他描述的是洛阳，因为洛阳正是这样无时不在，无处不在。每一个瞬间的每一个细节都在洛阳纠缠、割离、退相干。洛阳叠加了无数已经发生、正在发生、即将发生的现实，不只有活着的洛阳，死去的洛阳，还有半死不活的洛阳，只剩一口气的洛阳和还魂的洛阳等等。这使得洛阳城中的生活相当魔幻：当来自大食的商队带着楼兰的风沙走进西南的厚载门，进贡大象与香料的安南使节正穿过东侧的建春门，同时洛水之滨，船队集结，准备征讨东海北岸的扶余国。

洛阳便是这样，是一个变幻样貌，飘忽不定，什么都吃，不知餍足的怪物。它吞下一匹又一匹的丝绸，沤着一吨又一吨的茶叶，吸吮每一滴落在洛阳土地上的血，吃掉一些人，再把没法消化的骨头悄悄吐出来。而它又是那么美，美得叫人心醉，美得人趋之若鹜，争先恐后地来朝见它，亲吻它，变成它的骨血，它的养料，它六弦琴上的音符，它步摇上一粒落下的珠翠。

如果在长厦门之东第二街靠近陶化坊的地方打下一铲，将可以得到：（自下至上排列）

石斧一把

青铜鼎一只

青铜酒尊三只（一缺一耳，一缺一足，有血迹）

铁剑

鎏金鞍桥与马镫（工艺欠佳）

五铢钱（疑为龟兹五铢，斑驳不可辨）

双陆一盘（玛瑙制，白方三手后可胜，有转圜余地）

这样的一铲叫做洛阳铲，冠名的洛阳却和此发明没有任何干系。由此可窥见一些洛阳与其住民的共性，即：豪放、残忍、乐天、穷奢极欲、野心勃勃，但糊涂。

故事正是发生在这样的洛阳。

 

如前所述，洛阳是很难被定义的。

当提到洛阳，首先得在洛邑、成周、汉魏洛阳与隋唐洛阳中择一，其次需得提供一个更为精确的地理位置，再次，考虑到洛阳变幻莫测的德性，一个确切的时间点也是有必要的。

在此暂且将地点定在洛阳城定鼎门内之西第二街从南第四明义坊北，东京教坊，也就是东都洛阳教坊的左教坊。

时间是公元708年二月。

需知：历史是一件奇妙的物事，其中一类奇妙便是，有无数事件在同一时刻发生。如同故事开始的时刻，公元708年即景龙二年的二月，一个普通的春天，改元后的第一个新年方过时。此时对武周皇帝葬礼所用的仪仗的统计刚刚结束；修文馆学士的选拔进入最后一轮；长安的中宗苦于应当放过哪部分参与了重俊政变的官员又处置哪一批；一位已经被流放的不知名官员死在途中；中宗的女儿安乐公主将卖官价格由二十万提高到了三十万；张仁愿于河北的建城工作终于进入紧锣密鼓的收尾阶段；洛阳在闹鬼。

这其中有一些会被记录，再由史馆决定是否有资格进入国史，流传后世。有一部分散见于帝国盛产的文学家们笔端。有一部分比不上前两者，却是那些纨绔宗室子弟的最爱，比如段文昌的儿子段成式，把探矿和荆州一位疯狂迷恋白居易的小流氓写在一起。

再来的那一部分则不重要，或不庄重，或叫唐帝国看着不顺眼。

故事的开头完美符合上述三个条件。如同一个人死后将失去0.8克重量，这个故事的开头也注定在大唐帝国死去后烟消云散，被彻底遗忘。

这个开头是这样的：尹昉在抠脚。

说得仔细一些：在十六名紧张排练的舞伎对面，一班正在演奏的乐工一侧，一名手持箜篌但没有拨弦的乐工旁边，正对着该名乐工即将开启的嘴，尹昉在抠脚。

该乐工：太幻灭了。

需知：在历史的绝大部分中，演艺人员属于贱籍，官方史料不会记载他们的名字，除非是当世知名的表演艺术家或对当世政权有极大影响者。从这名乐工不弹奏箜篌而是与尹昉交谈可以判断他不属于前者，从他的语气判断他也不属于后者。

该乐工，按例称为乐工某，说道：太幻灭了。

尹昉：你哪位？

乐工某：我是乐工某。

尹昉：这里所有的乐工都是乐工某。我叫一声乐工某，他们全都答应。

乐工某：这就为难我乐工某了。

时岁在戊申，煞西南。忌闲聊，宜姓王。

尹昉：那你姓王吧。

乐工某，此处更为乐工王：说就说，别骂人啊。

尹昉：对不起我不是故意的。

乐工王接受了他的道歉。但乐工王总觉得哪里不对，后来终于想明白是尹昉的语气真诚而表情不正经的缘故，那已经是四十七年后的事了。

四十七年前，乐工王对尹昉说：你能不能不要抠脚了？

尹昉不解。

乐工王：与传言不符，令人幻灭。

传言是这么说的：与女蛮国使节同来的舞师拥有惊人的高超舞技，同时擅长健舞与软舞，能够双脚离地旋转四十四周。为了使自己的身体保持轻盈，他只啖烟气，只饮露水，双脚从不粘尘，行走时得在地上铺满产自萨珊王朝的波斯锦，以隔绝泥土的浊气。他的腰肢纤细，不比少女的上臂粗，四肢却柔韧修长，超过体长的一半。他的舞姿之美，几乎不是凡人能够做到的。

尹昉：那我确实不是凡人。我得是个妖怪啊。

会飞，腰细，手长脚长——螳螂。

尹昉：事实是我不仅抠脚，我还放屁。

说罢他顺势抬起臀部。乐工王赶忙躲回演奏的队伍里。此时一班卫兵出现在教坊内，乐工王又抱着箜篌躲过来：是金吾卫来了，来看你的。

尹昉从乐工王身后探出半个脑袋。他那近似常人、顶多是较为修长的比例，熬夜导致的痤疮、粉刺、眼下乌青，眼角没揩净的眼屎，违背大唐潮流审美的高颧骨，偏黑肤色，使这一队慕名而来的金吾卫大失所望。

幸而失去了第一目标后还有第二目标。很快便有舞伎同金吾卫一道溜走。一队金吾卫散得七七八八，剩下唯一一个仍旧站在排练场边，与几名舞伎说话。

有很多人在看他，十六名仍在排练的舞伎，乐工，由右教坊偷偷跑来的歌伎，包括尹昉也在看他。

他实在是非常的好看。在遍地涌动着胡人血液，英俊男子层出不穷的帝国里，他仍然是显眼的。

尹昉倒不是在看这个，他是好奇。他向乐工王询问：为什么没有人对他示好？

乐工王先假模假样地叹了一口气，然后才为他解释：这名金吾卫是虢国公后，家中爵位已降。中宗复位后祀太庙，追思开国诸公，忆起虢国公的忠勇，忆起他的不擅政治斗争与没有女儿可以嫁到其他士族中联姻，甚是怀念，于是赐准递补从五品下左金吾卫郎将。但江夏黄氏毕竟式微，今上则重羽林军而轻金吾卫。他在长安也就罢了，偏偏在洛阳；是右金吾卫也就罢了，偏偏是左金吾卫；会用自己的一副好皮囊也就罢了，偏偏非常散漫，升迁无望，没有前途。

需知：这是景龙二年，洛阳不再是几年前的洛阳了。曾经洛阳有一段最美好的时光，那时东都被赐名，改叫做神都，不再在长安的阴影下。神都是独一无二的，更是目中无人的。而当武周变回李唐，都城变回长安，洛阳亦从那高高的冠冕上跌落下来。它不愿意，它躺在流水般的织物与馥郁的香料上不愿意醒，但它已经意识到了。

就好像洛阳城里的人们不愿意醒，但这些居住在明义坊的贱籍之人已经意识到了。洛阳城里肆无忌惮的享乐总是伴随着血，温热的血，这一次不一样，那些溅出来的血已然冷却。

更令人惶惶的是，洛阳在闹鬼。

一开始是由通济坊传来的隐约逸闻，说有人在深夜见到黑色的骏马驰行。——这完全是无稽之谈。首先，宵禁之后如何上街？其次，黑夜之中如何看见黑色的马？最后，这话到底是哪个傻逼说的？

金吾卫立刻着手展开调查。又陆续有报告称在西市附近见到黑马，一名从政坊某官员家中的奴婢更称黑马穿堂过屋，踩自己的胸口，自那之后她便患上了夜惊之症。

金吾卫当然希望这是她为了躲懒骗病假编造的，正在此时，数具（仵作吴记为四具，仵作徐坚持其中二人为连体孪生子，记为五具）被草率分割的尸体出现在西市的望仙桥桥头，应当是胸口的部分有马蹄践踏的痕迹。案件性质由恶意散布虚假信息转变为恶鬼杀人，金吾卫反而放下心来。

距望仙桥头碎尸案已有三月。从这队绕行到明义坊来的金吾卫身上尹昉看不到任何焦灼或迫切，好像他们已经默认了这是无需解决的案件。

他远远地看着那名金吾卫，直至收回视线。与此同时，黄景瑜微微偏过头，看向他。他们的目光没有相遇，也就没有人知道这一刻代表了什么，或是对大唐帝国的未来产生了何种影响。只有洛阳听见了命运相撞的声音，那声音像两道瀑布交错，像一片撞碎的琉璃。洛阳因此踮起脚，悄悄地鼓了个掌。

 

皇甫夔，字文玉，受宗楚客潜通戎狄案之影响被贬出长安。但他仍然领着正四品官员的俸禄，就好像舆论认为他仍然是韦皇后政治集团的一分子，他所需要的只是一个返回长安的契机。

为了制造这个契机，皇甫夔谋划许久。他不惜恐吓、造假、杀人分尸，以种种段买/抢得这座位于淳化坊的大宅，又强拆左右民居，大兴土木建造庭院。院中水源引自通济渠与通津渠，除惯常的竹林、假山、人造湖等，还创造性地将家宅与园林相融合，以达到一种引景入室，景人合一的效果。

另一方面，皇甫夔要求左教坊表演《四方菩萨蛮舞》。女蛮国使节进贡的礼品包括双龙犀杯与明霞锦，但人们忘了犀杯上栩栩如生的龙形雕刻，忘了能在阳光下改变颜色的明霞锦，而记住了《四方菩萨蛮舞》。

跳一次《四方菩萨蛮舞》需要一千名舞者，这几乎超过了女蛮国适婚年龄段人数的总和。为此女蛮国带来了尹昉。他会说大唐官话，还有丰富的编舞经验。自到达洛阳的那一刻，他便足不出户，在左教坊里夜以继日地对《四方菩萨蛮舞》进行改编。当李重俊带领三百羽林军与千骑诛杀武三思与武崇训，他整理出了完整的曲谱；当中宗登上城楼，呼唤士兵倒戈，他粗粗编排了第一遍动作；当李重俊狼狈地逃向终南山，他开始了细化；当中宗李显捧着儿子李重俊的头颅走进太庙，祭祀表兄武三思、表侄武崇训，封妻子韦皇后为顺天翊圣皇后，他完成了定稿。

然后便是练习。无止尽的练习。被选中的一十六名舞伎苦不堪言，她们最怕尹昉看似和善的微笑与慢吞吞的话语：再来一遍。

眼看一切准备妥当，洛阳的夜里出现了奔驰的黑马。听说杀死梁王武三思的士兵骑的正是一匹黑马。

呜呼，可是梁王冤魂作祟！看来进了李家的太庙还不够，来来来，赶紧大摆一场筵席，奏响妙音，奉献佛舞，想必能使武氏们得到宽慰。

远在长安的中宗听到这消息也能松一口气吧。皇甫夔美滋滋地盘算着。

为此，他请来了从不曾在公开场合露面的舞师。去请尹昉的檐子里真的铺满了来自萨珊王朝的波斯锦。绣着立鸟纹与联珠纹的斜织锦缎堆了一层一层，都不用尹昉动鼻子，便自行散发出一股甜腻又腐烂的气味。

尹昉钻进檐子，被抬进淳化坊的宅院。几个时辰后出来，被抬回明义坊。一十六名舞伎的训练量加倍。

故事发生的这一天，尹昉抠脚的三个时辰后。

是夜，火把照亮整个定鼎门内东第一街，甚至照耀到了已然冷寂的皇城。火光一路蔓延到院内，环住整个院子。在院子的正中有一棵树。

一棵巨大的，茂盛的，泛着浓浓绿意，在早春的寒风里放肆摇曳，绽开一朵又一朵婴儿脸盘那么大的花朵，满满地盖住整个庭院上空，叶片被火光烁出金属一般的光泽，花瓣层层挤压，芳香扑鼻，十分妖异又十分美丽的，紫牡丹树。

牡丹，灌木植物，四月开花。

这正是皇甫夔买/抢下这座宅子的另一个理由。

需知：公元708年的太常寺太卜署官员已经趋于熟练。他们凭借三寸不烂之舌与丰富的瞎扯淡经验，能够将一件异象解读为吉或者凶。最重要的不是如何解释，而是朝哪个方向解释。步入耄耋之年仍旧青春烂漫的唐帝国已经产出过足够多的尸体，故而增进的并非太卜署官员的语言技能，而是他们审时度势的能力。这真的和洛阳没啥关系。

二月盛放的紫牡丹树是为吉兆，将和洛阳夜间黑马消失的消息一并送到长安。

今天是宴会的第一天。名流齐聚。他们几乎都是韦皇后势力的拥护者，也是得势者。上宾们坐在正对庭院的开敞凉亭里，三面覆以纸障子，室内装饰着颜色典雅的薄纱，既不会阻隔每一位客人的视线，又能够保证他们的隐私。

其余的客人分布在庭院内的其他几座建筑中。庭院正中，紧贴紫牡丹树的树干搭起舞台，火盆在四角熊熊燃烧，火舌作贪婪状，拼了命想往木头搭的舞台上舔。台上的表演者被烤得汗流浃背，加上紫牡丹花的香气加热后变得更为馥郁，使得空气几乎有质，难以呼吸。

一组群舞刚刚结束，中暑昏倒的舞者被抬下去掐人中。正在表演的是胡腾舞。正中身量轻盈的男舞者飞速旋转，他的面具，他艳丽的胡人服饰因此模糊成一片，手中的一双弯刀泛开锃亮银光。两个昆仑奴并肩跪在他身后。随着舞者足尖点地，腾空而起，昆仑奴低下头颅。弯刀脱离舞者的手朝他们激射而去，堪堪以恰好角度绕过他们的脖子，只让被带动的空气在黝黑的皮肤上划下轻轻的血痕。而弯刀的刀柄重新被舞者握在手中，他一左一右踏住昆仑奴的肩头，向宾客们致意。

这是精彩的演出，但在座的人都吃过见过，故院中只响起了两三掌声。

舞者倒不在乎。他已到舞台之下。这里也铺着波斯锦，可见传闻害人。他摘掉面具，露出一张汗津津的脸。

一十六名舞伎还在抓紧时间练习，磨合队形。尹昉抹一把脸上的汗水，说：不对，再看我跳一遍。

他快速示范了一遍。舞伎们没有看懂。极其擅长躲懒的乐工王也没看懂。

乐工王：这好像和你上次跳得不一样。

乐工王：是不是不一样？

乐工王：或者佛法无边，佛舞亦无边。每一次的舞都是新的舞。

乐工王：还是说一样，不一样，皆是相，皆是虚妄。诸相非相。不可着相。

乐工王：应该是非法非非法，不可说。一切有为法，如梦幻泡影，如露亦如电。你说我说得对不对？

尹昉瞪眼：我说什么？你都悟透了，我还能说什么？

尹昉：其实我就是忘了。

他耍赖得挺坦然，反正整个大唐只有他一个人会跳《四方菩萨蛮舞》。

下一场表演已经开始了。胡人马队列队进场，这是压轴节目，《四方菩萨蛮舞》是压台。马们咬着嚼子，打着响鼻，撅着油光水滑的屁股，尾巴甩来甩去。在一个个马屁股中间，尹昉又看到了黄景瑜。他正斜倚着院墙，略抬起头，看向那棵紫牡丹树。

他抽了一下鼻子。

尹昉眨了眨眼睛。

庭院里气氛渐烈。一匹枣红色骏马由骑士驱策着跃上大力士的手掌，被高高托起，旋转。所有的人都在看表演，除了黄景瑜，在看紫牡丹树。

还有尹昉。尹昉在看黄景瑜。

兴许是有所察觉，黄景瑜回过头。尹昉的目光没有移开。在目光与目光即将交汇时，自凉亭的深处传来一阵骚动。

骚动自内向外蔓延。黄景瑜朝那处去。率先出现在众人视线里的是一个肚子，一个白皙、柔嫩、饱满的肚子，在空中一晃一晃。在肚子投下的阴影里，一根略有些湿润的生殖器也跟着一晃一晃，显得娇小，以及可爱。

这便是大唐的精神。或这只是洛阳的精神：不屑于遮掩，不擅于隐藏，把什么都赤裸裸地摊开来，从欲望到身体。

皇甫夔大叫：黑马！黑马！

他一边奔跑一边晃动着头颅。曾经他是一名英武的美男子，据说还是韦皇后与安定公主的入幕之宾。他的肚子肥硕圆润，头发披散开来。头发是乌黑的，被侍妾仔细舔吮过的胸口是嫣红的，肚子是白的，肚子下的阴影则是一片暗色。这些色彩混合振荡，随着他的奔跑漾开成一道波浪。在波浪的潮头，皇甫夔满面惊恐，涕泪横流。

他大叫：黑马！

然后跌下凉亭，跌了一个狗吃屎。

他的叫声让正在表演的马匹受了惊。此时正是表演的高潮，马的两只前蹄正凌空抬起，鬃毛炸开经过精心设计与刻苦练习而成就的扇形。被惊吓的马踏错了一蹄，自大力士手中跌落，违反亚里士多德自由落体理论，将后坠地的骑士压在了下面。

骑士吐出一口血。现代医学可以在极短时间内确认他的肋骨已经碎裂，插入内脏，导致内出血。没救了。

而马毫发无伤，撒开蹄子朝栽在凉亭前的皇甫夔奔去。

这仿佛是一个定格，一个准备了多时的画面。不是的，这只是巧合。没有人能够预料到，连尹昉也不能。所以他们全都呆住了，眼睁睁地看着马奔向皇甫夔。奇怪的是，这匹枣红色的马经由紫牡丹的熏陶与火光的映衬，看起来竟然是黑色的。

一道亮光由斜里刺出，划破马的喉咙。矫健的身躯因惯性继续向前冲了约二尺，轰然倒地。

由马的颈口洒出的血并未落地，而是碎散为一颗颗极细小的粒子，悬浮在空气中。今日洛阳空气血腥度80%，死亡率为每小时七点二五人。

尹昉本来屏着呼吸，此时默默地吸了一口气，那是洛阳永远新鲜的血的气息。

 

黄景瑜踢一踢马腹，马老大不耐烦地朝前蹭了一步，又站住。这匹马在报复他，因为从他手上嗅到了马血的味道。

黄景瑜如此笃定，便对马产生了一种谅解情绪。这种单方面的善意并没能够帮助他达到目的，他依然被困在深夜的洛阳街道上。

一个声音从墙根冒出来：喂。

黄景瑜一个激灵，提起灯笼。一点如豆的灯光透过唐纸照亮皇甫宅的侧门，那里缩着个人。还好，是个人。

那人抬起头，脸在黑暗中看着只有一点儿，人也只有一点儿，颧骨高高的，嘴唇厚厚的，嘬着，叫他：喂。

他策马过去。马打着愤怒的响鼻，踏到侧门之外。尹昉蹲着，黄景瑜在马上，两个人高差可观，彼此的脖子都很费力。

黄景瑜：你怎么在这儿？

他的官话口音并不标准，甚至不如尹昉。他的语气亲切，好像他认识尹昉。他确实认识尹昉。

洛阳有谁不认识尹昉？

没几个人见过他罢了。

黄景瑜觉得尹昉也不是很像妖怪嘛。还是像个人的。

尹昉：捎我一程。

尹昉：乱哄哄的，教坊的人把我拉下了。

黄景瑜：那你回去呗。这儿离明义坊才几步路。

金吾卫教唆他人宵禁期间行夜路，这是知法犯法。

尹昉从堆成一团的青色外袍下伸出一只脚：我鞋给踩没了。

黄景瑜想到了传言，脚不落地之类的。

他弯下腰，伸出手，本意是把尹昉拉起来。尹昉握住他的手，一个腾身，鹞子般旋到马背上，落在他身前。

他比尹昉高。尹昉的背贴着他的胸，头刚好戳在他下巴前面，两个人的轮廓竟然很契合。

他一手提灯笼，一手驾马。大约是背上坐了两个人，马累了，懒得跟他折腾，迈开腿慢慢地走起来。

尹昉：这不是去教坊的路。

黄景瑜：我要去南市。

南市二坊之地，一百二十行，三千余肆，四百余店，货贿山积。南市也是洛阳最大的外族人口聚居地，那里的老外白天骗游客，仗着自己歪果仁的身份，假装听不懂大唐官话，无视宵禁，一到晚上就通宵爬梯。

尹昉：去干嘛？

他的头发挽得很随便，胡乱糊在脑袋上，两鬓削薄了，看着毛茸茸的，黄景瑜觉得很可爱。

黄景瑜：查案。

尹昉是真惊讶了：查案干嘛？

这话问的。黄景瑜说为了大唐的安定与团结，尹昉信吗？金吾卫查案能为什么？要么为名，要么为利，要么为了让自己的脑袋待在自己的颈子上。

查这案子能讨好谁？尹昉模模糊糊地想着，脑子里画着人物关系图。但是他困了，老熬夜也改不了到点犯困，摇摇晃晃的，差点从马上掉下去。

黄景瑜只好拿灯笼柄捅他大腿。

黄景瑜：喂、喂，别睡了。

黄景瑜：告诉你，我查案是因为我好奇。

尹昉半梦半醒着，哑然。

他清楚洛阳的贪得无厌，有那么多人自以为能征服洛阳，无非是被洛阳慢慢地吞吃进去，从手，或从脚开始，一点点地，啃掉皮，嘬净肉，太慢，所以当事人浑然无觉。只有极少数人不会被洛阳驯服，也不会被迷惑。他们看似漫不经心又敏锐非常，能够将洛阳一层一层剥开，露出里面空荡荡的芯子。

他们可以凝视深渊，直至深深处。若说有谁能在大唐帝国的命运上留下痕迹，那一定是他们。他们才是属于帝国未来的人。

黄景瑜正是这样的一个人。

黄景瑜：你不是周游世界吗？正好，给我当翻译。

尹昉笑了。

他说：好啊。


	2. Chapter 2

马——白马。自夜间黑马出现后金吾卫便出面取缔了洛阳所有正五品以下官员在城内骑黑马的资格。金吾卫郎将从五品，也在此列。今夜之后枣红马也将被添加到取缔名单上。——载着两个加起来有八肢却不愿意自己走路的人，缓缓步向南市。

人不只有手，还有脚，还各有五个指头。要不要脸？

尹昉的脚不能落地，他不是故意的。

马翻了个白眼。鉴于它的生理构造，这一动作并未被尹昉和黄景瑜注意到。他们正在观察夜色中的一丝波动，那宛如一道涟漪，缓缓漾开，又缓缓消散，裹挟着一些不来自大唐但确实属于洛阳的气息。涟漪的源头是临阗坊与延福坊间正对南市的街口，这里被整匹有房屋那么高的宝相团花纹羊毛毯封住了，连着的内里的一切一并封住，与外侧的洛阳隔绝开。

仅仅在羊毛毯的上端，一角被映作玫红色的天空与烟气透露了内里的些许：一个醒着的洛阳。

需知：洛阳并非不眠。它亦会睡去，甚至发出鼾声。但断定洛阳睡了亦是武断的。因为洛阳因观测而存在，它是金吾卫眼里的洛阳，也是毓德坊内一名窃贼眼中的洛阳，它是皇甫宅费心计算挖掘角度以保护皇甫夔脊椎安全的仆人们洛阳，也是羊毛毯后的洛阳，也是白马的洛阳，也是尹昉的洛阳，这些洛阳各自不同。洛阳只有一个。不能以经典物理学的角度去理解洛阳。

此时羊毛毯裂开了一道缝隙，两个、或者数个洛阳就发生了纠缠，或者说是干扰。一些热气与音乐腾腾地冲出来，又没了。

因为缝隙被堵住了。妨碍一个崭新洛阳诞生的是一张毛茸茸的脸。在毛发的中间嵌着一双祖母绿色的眼睛。

尹昉打招呼：阿花，鞋！鞋！

毛茸茸的脸消失在羊毛毯后，不一会羊毛毯再次裂开，吐出一双皮靴，又再次被封住。祖母绿色的眼睛上下扫视黄景瑜。

尹昉套着皮靴，在金吾卫与南市外来人口长期关系紧张的背景下睁眼说瞎话，介绍黄景瑜：自己人。

阿花看着黄景瑜，黄景瑜被他看着，尹昉在穿鞋。

这一切都和白马没有关系。

阿花：马不能进来。

白马不屑地哼了一声，被黄景瑜拴在一旁的石墩上。

羊毛毯又一次裂开。他们由阿花引着钻进去。

迎面来的是一架能够朝二十四个方向转向的八轴六轮车，其发明者伊布拉欣因仰慕公输班来到大唐，渴望有一天能够造出属于自己的木人车马。但当时居住在洛阳的外国人普遍酗酒，他觉得很堕落，这使他很烦恼。如果伊布拉欣知道真正的自动汽车要到十九世纪才出现，仿生人则得延宕到二十一世纪，想必会得到些许安慰。

紧随其后的一架栓在八轴六轮车后面的平台，上面放置着来自拜占庭的移动式管风琴，有一千零二十八管，双层键盘，音域高达五个八度，配有一组共二十个乐人。其中一人负责演奏，三人负责在伊布拉欣改良过的气囊上跳跃，为管风琴充气，剩余十六人负责推八轴六轮车。

再后面是舞蹈的队伍，其人口组成与色彩分布都极其复杂，岂止乱七八糟，简直群魔乱舞。为首的舞女将大腿抬得高高的。阿花是她的老乡，远远与她共舞复三拍子共四小节，意犹未尽，被尹昉抓住衣领拖到一边。

尹昉：问你点儿事。

阿花点点头：好，来赌钱。

接下来将要出场的人物有三位，他们是：

来自康居的商人呼肚依·阿赫·剌剌花，称为阿花。

来自日本的留学生藤原三郎，称为三郎。

来自行将就木的西哥特王国，原名太长，故省略，称为活塞。

阿花跑了。尹昉跟在他后面。黄景瑜拉在最后，无所适从。以他的月收入，日常唯一能够负担的娱乐活动就是和同僚去清化坊喝酒，但他又不是很会喝酒，把醉酒的同僚固定在马上更是毫无乐趣可言。

阿花拖来一张桌子，捡了几个现成的石墩当椅子。三郎将竹筒与五枚骆驼骨磨成的骰子洒在桌上。活塞一见尹昉就跳起来：不跟你赌！不跟你赌！

尹昉鹦鹉学舌：输不起！输不起！

可惜他的语速过慢，语音含混，不如活塞接下来叽里呱啦的一串拉丁文有气势。

黄景瑜问：他说什么？

尹昉：他说我会算点数，不跟我赌。

黄景瑜：你真的会算点数？

不怪他讶异。参考同一时期长安的统计数据，以总人口七十万计，其中县管辖人口三十余万，军人十万，宗教从业者二至三万，簿籍有记载的宗室、宫人、宦官、举选应试者、外国人等五万余，外来人口与脱漏户口者十到二十万，而识字比率仅为百分之二十，即不到十五万人。考虑到洛阳人口尚未达五十万与政治格局对人口比例之影响，这一数字在洛阳只会更低。

尹昉识字，会算点数，对伊壁鸠鲁学派和犬儒学派都有深入的研究，但他从来不提，也就没人知道。这不是自谦。洛阳与雅典不同，叫人哲学家虽然不算骂街，也不是什么恭维。洛阳更喜欢发明家，在洛阳的街上扔出一只锅能砸中八个发明家。

另一方面，尹昉是在籍宫人，也是外来人口，也是被洛阳的拇指抹掉的存在。他简直是所有统计学家噩梦的具现化。

骨碌碌响，是阿花拖来了一辆伊布拉欣发明的三层手推车，上面摆满白釉罐。这是由城外私窑批量烧制的仿邢窑双鱼白釉酒榼，工艺太烂，以致没有一个榼口/鱼嘴是正着的，歪七错八，看起来像一支成员矛盾极深的乐班。酒液在手推车颠簸时溅出来些许，挂在白釉上，仿佛彼此仇恨的乐班成员一边翻白眼一边吐血。

其时酿造技术最先进的东罗马帝国并未将葡萄的果肉与皮、籽分离，故这些酒的度数偏高，还有浓重的酸味与苦味。

尹昉大马金刀坐在一只石墩上，很豪气：你负责赌。我负责喝。

黄景瑜又打了个喷嚏：你很会喝吗？

不会。

黄景瑜掷出了“枭”，而阿花掷出了“雉”。三郎爬到石墩上拍手：喝！

尹昉摇头：喝不动了。

他的头摇得飞快，像阿花同乡的舞女旋起来时的裙摆那么快，本来就乱糟糟的头发漾到空中，将火盆里蹿起的火焰抹开成一道亮线。

黄景瑜看得痴了。他也喝了不少，恍恍惚惚的。

尹昉栽倒在桌子上，将一只酒榼震得从桌沿掉下去，摔成碎片。有不少白釉碎片散在地上，这主要是三郎酒品不好，爱起哄，又老输，兴致来了就摔一只酒榼，以此假装自己干了。

活塞跟着三郎爬到石墩上：罚！

黄景瑜举手：我喝我喝。

他吞下三杯酒，舌头麻木，尝不出味道。他眼里的洛阳愈发绚烂，也愈发融化成一片：火焰的红色，羊毛毯的橘色与茶色，阿花眼睛的祖母绿色，三郎头发的黑色，活塞皮肤的苍白色，还有金色，是舞蹈的人们所佩戴的首饰，是舞女手臂摆荡的弧度，是颈子与头颅的叮当作响，是舞步，踏在湿泞泞，有血气的泥土上，是车轮，轱辘轱辘，咯吱咯吱，是音乐，是梦，长长的梦，醒了吗？睡了吗？是洛阳做的吗？

是尹昉的眼睛。

那眼睛里有他，被火盆里的火烁亮一些，是异色的，是美的。

舞蹈的队伍早已远离，乐音杳杳，断续，不成调。火焰榨着木炭里的湿气，吱吱响。阿花和一只双鱼酒榼嘴对嘴，奈何鱼嘴是歪的，这是一个失败的吻。三郎没影了。活塞站在石墩上高声吟诗：

_我的舌头僵硬，一阵温柔的火_

_顷刻烧遍我的全身；_

_我的双眼看不见东西，我的耳朵_

_只听得见嘈杂的轰鸣_

尹昉一半脸贴在桌子上，醉成酡红色，挤到变形。他咧开嘴，眼睛乱晃，不知道在看哪里，说：我鞋掉了。

黄景瑜低头：我鞋也掉了。

他滑到地上，途中磕到桌沿，砰一声。尹昉大笑起来。桌下没有照明，十分昏暗，黄景瑜什么都看不到，乱摸一气，结果摸到了阿花的脚，害他差点摔倒。

尹昉又大笑。黄景瑜转过身，桌子被他挤得嘎嘎响。这次他摸到了尹昉的脚。是只挺好的脚，但不光滑，还有疤。

尹昉把脚缩回去。黄景瑜的下巴顺着尹昉小腿的线条往上，搁在尹昉的膝盖上。他说：找不到。

尹昉：找不到算了。

那怎么办呢？

黄景瑜想着，没想出来。他呆愣愣的，被尹昉圈着脖子拉起来。这次桌子真的给掀翻了，阿花抱着酒榼一起摔倒在地，呼呼大睡。

尹昉：你站好。

然后他搂着黄景瑜站起来，左脚踩着黄景瑜的右脚，右脚踩着黄景瑜的左脚。他搂住黄景瑜的腰，抓住黄景瑜的手。他朝一边歪倒，黄景瑜就跟着他一起歪过去，两人叠在一起的脚同时落地，然后转个圈，换另一边。

满地是白釉酒榼的碎片，醉鬼们赤着脚踏进中间。音乐早就听不到了，他们却舞蹈着。这舞蹈既不优美又很古怪，像伊布拉欣搞出来的奇怪发明。距离华尔兹由德、奥乡间传入宫廷成为流行社交舞尚有一千二百年。但舞蹈是自由的，是当下的，是坦诚的。

黄景瑜：为什么你的脚不能落地？

尹昉想了想。他想了好久。月光穿透火光，洒在他们身上。连黄景瑜都后悔了。为什么要回答呢？月亮真美啊。

尹昉：因为我的身体里有一个怪物。

尹昉：我踏上洛阳的土地，它就会出来。

尹昉：它会毁灭洛阳。

这太荒谬了。

需知：洛阳几乎不死。事实上截至公元708年它已经死了很多次，同时它活着。洛阳是无法被毁灭的，不信可以去问问地震、水患、瘟疫、屠戮等等。可预见的未来内这座城市将被攻占，它被焚烧，被反复蹂躏，尸横遍野，掠夺殆尽，但它活着，并且演唱一首幽魂的歌。如果说得再严谨一点，没有哪一时的洛阳不在死去，又没有哪一时的洛阳不在新生。洛阳的结构可以被比喻为乌洛波罗斯，它不仅吞噬自己，有时候还咬人。

怎么会有人自以为可以毁灭洛阳？

但尹昉就是这么答的。

他的脚与黄景瑜的脚分开，在一个拍子的间隙旁逸到空气中。他动动脚趾，为火盆所加温上升0.25摄氏度的空气便自他的脚趾间游过去，余下光亮为他的脚镀上一层轮廓。

他说：试试吗？

黄景瑜把头摇得像拨浪鼓：不了不了。

他说：我喜欢洛阳。

从尹昉的角度只能看见他脸孔的一部分，所以看不到洛阳在这一瞬蹿到了黄景瑜的眼睛里，烁出一些光。但是他能够感觉到这句话的真诚。他真的喜欢洛阳。

他的脚与黄景瑜的脚重新重叠在一起，说不上谁先动作，仿佛一个舞步。他们的呼吸交汇，而眼神交错，膝盖撞到硬物，双双翻倒。尹昉倒在了黄景瑜身上，黄景瑜蹬一下，他翻到一边。

第二天黄景瑜是被尹昉踢醒的。

他躺在里坊一角的一座石台上，四周垂着一匹匹正在晾晒的布。尹昉盘腿坐在他身侧，正在喝茶。墙角的炉子上滚着水。庐山云雾。

阳光透过层层布幔，变得斑斓又昏暗。尹昉光着的脚动一下，踩踩他，说：你赢了。阿花说鬼市有线索。

他真的赢了吗？

尹昉：快起来，你得换衣服。

正好活塞抱着一匝衣物从布幔后面钻出来，蹦到石台前，先扔了一双鞋给尹昉：昉，鞋！

康居商人经常来往大唐，有时会在这里长期居住。日本派遣留学生有严格的选拔与考核机制。故三人中唐话说得最差的是以翻译家为志向的活塞。他长于书面语和典籍的背诵，但怎么都绕不明白如何进行日常对话。

他把剩下的衣物抛给黄景瑜，顺便和着尹昉起哄：懒鬼！

然后蹦着走了，洋溢着一股莫名的欢欣，要么是心血来潮、热爱生活，要么就是嗑药了。

需知：与历史上的大多数时候类似，公元708年的毒品是专属于上流社会的奢侈嗜好物。不像博戏能够快速地去精英化并广泛传播，毒品的来源和制造工艺被小部分人把持，不进入自由市场。因此使用毒品成了身份的象征。就好像清谈中胜率不过半者没有资格服用五石散，底也伽更是专贡皇室。但洛阳人民怎么可能不跟风呢？他们用生命跟风，反复尝试，凭借自身经验探索出由香料制成的替代品——原理大致类似汽油成瘾——并不断更新。金吾卫的工作被迫增加，监视香料市场，追踪货流，还要不定期冲入燃香的民宅进行抽查，发现谁传播新型毒品就给他/她抓起来。

南市是香料的一大来源地，但要在满满的粪便、茶叶、生肉、尿、馎饦的汤、动物毛皮等的气味中分辨有没有赤硝石或者阿芙蓉实在是太难了。在这方面工作成绩最好的是黄景瑜。

他抱着那套胡人少年的装束，问：几时了？

尹昉：未时一刻。

再不走就来不及了。黄景瑜匆匆换上衣服，将金吾卫的腰牌与刀、匕首藏好。阿花还给他们找来额外的一匹马，附赠两束柠檬草。

未时三刻，两个浑身酒臭但口气清新的人并两匹马越过洛阳东侧的建春门。

 

需知：没有人可以离开洛阳。

但总有些人以为自己可以，就像他们以为自己可以毁灭洛阳。

他们已经离开洛阳的城郭有一段距离。但不只有那里是洛阳，这里也是洛阳。公元287年，西晋洛阳城因大雨地陷。公元294年，又陷。公元307年，再陷。公元414年，洛阳东北步广里地陷，裂二十余丈，房倒屋毁。公元605年，杨广选择弃用隐患重重的旧洛阳并兴建新洛阳以完成自己的大业。

而那个洛阳死了吗？并没有。洛阳还是洛阳，只不过褪掉一层壳，换了一副样貌。它向西南方向迁徙，在那里的洛水河畔定居下来。其实不是这样的，洛阳是移动的，它跟在每一个曾在洛阳、正在洛阳、将要来到洛阳的人身后，趴在他们的背上，甜蜜地念叨着自己的名字。怎么会有人以为自己可以离开洛阳呢？不过是自欺欺人罢了，闭着眼睛假装看不见的便不存在。

尹昉做不到。哪怕是在这里他也能够听到洛阳的声响，或是震动，或是洛阳的呼吸奏响在他脚底。

他问黄景瑜：你知道黑马的由来吗？

黄景瑜正在吃一个阿花给他们准备的胡饼，摇摇头。

尹昉讲起了自己所知。他讲，传说中有一种黑马，它们只在夜间出现，遇到合适的人就拿前蹄踩他们的胸口。这会让人做噩梦。这种黑马是不可见的，但有极少数亲眼目睹过死亡的人能够看见它们。

尹昉：你可以。我也可以。

黄景瑜吞掉一口胡饼，一粒芝麻囫囵掉进了他的气管。他咳嗽着：是谁？

尹昉没有回答他。他看着前方。他也看着洛阳。洛阳总在他身边，存在于他不愿意去看的眼角，他的呼吸。他知道洛阳是转动，如跳着胡旋舞那么快，又几不可觉的那么慢。一切来到洛阳的都被它吞噬了，放进自己的肚子里，切开、碾碎、搅拌，全部混在一起又随着它的转动抛洒开，去向四方，从此被打下洛阳的烙印，哪怕去到天涯海角也再离不开洛阳。

尹昉：你知道曳槎吗？

黄景瑜摇头。

尹昉：伐竹桩，磨钝为槎，以绳缚人曳于其上，至肤肉尽。

需知：大唐酷吏的黄金年代尚未过去太久。固然，这些酷吏凭借超出常人的想象力与天恩为人类酷刑史做了很大的贡献，比如明成祖以铁帚扫人为骷髅，很难说不是受了曳槎的启发。但要说大唐的酷吏们相比其他时代有多么优秀，则有些妄自尊大了。难道酷吏们不是站在前人的肩膀上吗？洛阳不残酷。最残酷的是人。

尹昉：我母亲是病死的。

黄景瑜吃掉了最后一口胡饼，问：你来过洛阳？

尹昉去过很多地方，由极南到极北，尝过丝绸之路的风沙，见识过东海的浩荡。他会说包括吐火罗语在内的十数种语言，曾经航海，也曾经翻越雪山，还替远道而来的雅典发明家试验过一双人造翅膀。他隐姓埋名潜入过长安，但他没有来过洛阳。

他说：没有。

这不算是说谎。

他问：你为什么喜欢洛阳？

他不该问，但他太想知道答案了，甚至渴求。因为他自己没有答案。但他该有的。

是因为它美吗？吸髓吮血，奢靡无度的美。是为了金钱吗？权利？眷恋？还是什么别的？

黄景瑜：因为有趣。

他的语音轻快，仿佛在唱一首歌。

没有更好的答案了。

尹昉闭上眼睛，任由阿花赠予的青灰马载着他背离洛阳，往鬼市去。那里又何尝不是洛阳呢？哪里又不是洛阳呢？它在血脉里涌动，在每一个午夜梦回，是附骨之蛆，是银舌头，是莎乐美。没有人可以离开洛阳。

是洛阳离开了他们。

尹昉对此再清楚不过。

忽然马蹄声加快。他微睁开眼，是黄景瑜终于解放双手，策马奔跑起来，并带动了青灰马。他在奔向洛阳，未来的洛阳，这使他的背影看起来像一个驭风的人。

 

鬼市在曾是洛阳的洛阳地下，由地裂处向下约三十三米，正好是洛阳地下水系的水平面。纵深过大，使得这里黑暗无光，黄景瑜随身携带的灯笼只能照亮身前这一小点点。

尹昉：有钱吗？

黄景瑜：要多少？

他拿出钱袋，尹昉从里面扒拉出来三枚好铜钱，然后告诫他：别说话。

他们现在一块还算平坦的石头上，再往前就是光线照不亮的漆黑水面，中间杵着些倾倒的轮廓，是为上一个洛阳的遗迹。更远处黑水没进数个洞穴中，其中一个洞穴现出一点白光，然后悄无声息地靠近过来。

那是一艘船，修成了曲线多的异国样式。船头站着一个身披黑袍持橹的人。不同于刻板印象，此人是一个胖子，几乎占去船一半的体积。他的身体被黑布裹住，只露出来一张莹莹发光的胖脸，白皙细腻，带笑。

船停在石头边。胖脸上的笑口张开，两颗黑眼珠子从肥肉后面钻出来，看他们一眼，轻言慢语：规矩懂伐？

尹昉递过去三枚铜钱，胖子没接，而是伸出舌头——艳红，奇长，柔软，湿润——将铜钱卷过去，嘎嘣嚼碎。

一边点头：嗯嗯，好吧，还可以。

尹昉在黄景瑜身上擦手，然后拖着他跳到船上。

胖子一摇橹，船自石头边移开，无声划进黑暗中。根本搞不清他们进的是哪一个洞穴，只有隐约的水声与撸摇动的轻微声响。两侧偶然掠过一道光线，仔细看却是萤虫，或者发光的菌类。水流与他们前进的方向是逆着的。黄景瑜算了一下，他们正划向洛阳。

胖子：去哪里啊？

尹昉：买香。

胖子笑，嗓音变得又尖又细：哦，又是买香。

他摆动手臂，船换了一个方向，进到另一个洞穴中。一旁的岩壁上挂着一盏灯，胖子取下来，点亮，挂在船头。他的两只手都在摇橹，是用哪只手取的灯，又是用哪只手点亮的？黄景瑜决定不去想这个问题。

前方渐亮，空间变得宽阔了些，两侧有些贴着岩壁的废墟上也挂着灯，里面隐隐有动静。

目光从四面八方来，又漫不经心地移走。不远处一扇倾斜的上上堆着一团垃圾，近了才发现是个老得看不出年岁的人，他，或者她，或者它，嚼着一只还在动弹的青蛙，将腿扯掉，把嚼碎的内容物吐进身边的钵里。

胖子：想吃药啊？

黄景瑜赶紧收回目光，拼命摇头。

尹昉闷住了一个笑。船再次转弯，这次连黄景瑜也算不出他们的方位了。这里比前头窄些，但更空旷，几块巨石从水里冒出来，支起一个类码头物。胖子在那里泊船，说：我等你们啊。

尹昉和黄景瑜上到岸上。这里似乎是一处裂隙，破旧腐烂的木头横七竖八卡在岩壁中间，形成了架子，有的上面搭了木板，有的挂着绳笼，不像给人用的，倒像动物的巢。木头与木头间传来奚索声响，显然已经注意到了这些外来者。

一个影子由高处游下来，真的是游下来。她没有脚，下身是一条光滑的肉柱，长着鳞片，整个人靠手臂撑地移动。

她游到二人面前，盘上一旁垮了一半的石柱，上身倾下来，对他们吐舌头。

舌头一分为二，一边扣了一大二小三只金环，共六只。

她的声音非常动听，伴随金环叮叮作响：要点什么？

尹昉：香。

尹昉：我要皇甫宅用的香。

她的脸也长得很美，如果不是覆了半面鳞片的话。她的眼睛像黄玉，眨一眨，盖着一层膜似的东西：是这个吗？

尾巴，或者发育异常的下半身，或者别的什么，拈着一小块难辨颜色的膏状物在他们面前晃了晃。尹昉避开。黄景瑜躲闪不及，打了个喷嚏。

她将尾巴，或者下半身，或者别的什么收回去，在石柱上发出刮蹭声。

她：这货俏着哩。

她伸出手，指甲尖尖的，已经软垂下来，勾了勾尹昉的下巴。尹昉没有躲开，但也不是很情愿的样子。

她：帮我赚了可不少。

她瞥瞥黄景瑜，瞥瞥尹昉，又瞥瞥黄景瑜。

她笑，叹：让我难做啊。

说完她游着远去，消失在木头与木头重叠的阴影间。这里几乎已经不是洛阳了，因为太陌生了。——怎么会呢？只不过洛阳的大多数住民不认得，或者不愿意承认。

勒·柯布西耶于1930年正式提出“光辉城市”这一概念，其核心理念是将一切必要的构筑物与非人行交通升到空中，大量修建高楼，将地表则留给人。生活在下，生存则在上。这是一种立体城市的概念。洛阳与此有异曲同工之妙，不过是颠倒的——它也有方格道路，有功能分区，考虑到鬼市的存在，洛阳也立体，只不过体面的在地上，见不得人的则在地下。大多数人以为鬼市是洛阳的垃圾场和屎盆子，容纳那些洛阳不想要的，或者在洛阳混不下去的，恶心又臭，但总得有。只有少部分人清楚鬼市是洛阳的根基，是为它潜在地下吸取养料的触须。正如同光辉城市中的高楼注定会在地面的花园上投下阴影，鬼市就是洛阳的阴影。而洛阳十分自恋，热爱自己的一切，包括阴影。

既然如此，洛阳有的这里也有。隐没在重重暗影里的木头发出细微的声响。黄景瑜颈后发毛，拽住尹昉，将人拖倒在地。

一支箭钉在尹昉原本站着的位置上。

无数蒙面人巨鸟般自木头架子上掠下来，抬手射出弩箭。黄景瑜抽出刀击飞第一波。反应过来的尹昉已经躲到了他身后。二人迅速退到码头边。胖子不见踪影。蒙面人的包围圈迅速缩小。二人不得不跳到船上。

船离岸边，轻微晃动，黄景瑜突然感到一阵晕眩。他知道是之前闻的香料在发挥作用。尹昉虽然没有中招但算不上战斗力，只能摇着橹拍那些想从水里爬到船上的蒙面人。

黄景瑜杀了一个，又杀了一个，尸体噗通噗通落进水里，音乐似的。惨叫自水中传来，两只鱼为了争抢残肢一同跃到了水面上。黄景瑜朝后闪开，冷不防被拽住了。

是胖子，他的四只手划水，一只手吸住船底，一只手抓着黄景瑜。他到底有多少只手。他的舌头啪嗒啪嗒打在黄景瑜身上，勾到那个钱袋，一卷，吞掉了。

金吾卫的腰牌也露出来，闪着一层金光。胖子的眼睛发亮，一口咬住，黄景瑜尽力挣扎，好不容易把他踹开，手中刀跟着劈到。胖子的白肚皮一翻，整个人如鱼般游开。

香料催着黄景瑜的四肢发软，头脑也跟着迟钝，仅是要躲掉从岸上射来的箭就已经很费力。他削掉一支扒在船舷上的手臂，鬼市黑水里的食人鱼帮助他完成剩下的工作。而他再也动不了了，侧腹被弩箭划破，流着血，跌坐在船头，手中刀落水，眼前景象模糊不清，天旋地转，甚至幻变——他看到尹昉朝他走过来，身形晃动，摇曳，逸出一个别于人的影子，是那么的大，几乎要撑裂岩壁从鬼市钻出去。他又看到尹昉的脸上腾起另一张脸，那是面具，是一张佛的面容，亦或者是魔呢？尹昉贴到他身上，他的鼻子碰到了尹昉，在耳与颈之间。他深深地嗅了一口。是的，这是尹昉，这是尹昉的味道。

尹昉抽出他藏在衣服内的匕首，三名蒙面人同时袭来，尹昉踩着黄景瑜的大腿，旋身，高高跃起，匕首划断了三支喉管。

血喷涌出来，被尹昉尽数挡开了。他落回船上，甚至连匕首都没有沾到一滴血。

黄景瑜的视野定格在这样的画面，然后昏暗下去。他仿佛看到尹昉在看他。他想他没有猜错，从一开始他就是对的。

 

黄景瑜醒了。他还昏聩着，坐在船头上，尹昉坐在船尾。这他倒是没有想到。

他想了很多事。

比如，他经手过鬼市的案件，恰巧知道船费为生客两枚好钱，熟客一枚好钱。

比如，洛阳市面上开始出现神秘的香料大约是在去年六月，也就是尹昉到达洛阳的时候。

比如，传言是虚假的，但必有其根由。对黑马的传说追本溯源，会发现其最开始来自斯堪的纳维亚，由维京人借劫掠、贸易、探险向四周传播，到达东欧平原及不列颠岛，之后继续向东，经占据枢纽位置的君士坦丁堡一路沿丝绸之路奔驰，最后到达洛阳。是谁带它来的呢？

比如，是皇甫夔进言令尹昉留在了洛阳。如今他借口黑马不详，一方面罗织罪名，构陷涉重俊案却未被处罚的官员，一方面寄望将此作为自己的功绩重归朝堂。若认为黑马是不详的，那么黑马在他皇甫夔的努力下消失，不正是吕后一党正义之证据吗？只要有香料和些传言就能做到。但皇甫夔没有想到自己会看到黑马。带来香的人背叛了他。

比如，尹昉的身上有伽楠木的气味。

香固然有效果，但是要香大面积散播开不容易，故需要一种香料当载体。伽楠正是上佳的载体。曾发香器大如豆者，试着宫门，闻长安四面数十里中，经日乃歇。

这当然是夸张了。连尹昉的身上也只沾到一点伽楠的气味。这种香料由朽木中剥出，其产地林邑靠近女蛮国。

这些他都没有说。

他说：上官昭容擅制香。

这就够了。且他再也攒不出多说一句话的力气。是谁派来了蒙面人？是皇甫夔吗？是恼恨于尹昉的背叛还是杀人灭口？尹昉真正的目的是什么？只是让皇甫夔丢脸吗？不可能。宴会要举办三天，皇甫夔不会放过这个机会。而尹昉的背后又是谁呢？是上官昭容？是中宗？是太平公主？还是远在潞州的临淄王？

都不用问了。

尹昉也懂了。

两个人静静地坐着。船头的灯来回晃荡，间歇照亮他们其中一人的脸。黑色的水流自西向东，载着船远离地面上的洛阳城。他们终于注视着彼此，却不知道自己在看着谁。

一个想，你为什么要救我？

一个想，你为什么不杀我？

但没有人有答案。静默。他们应该说些什么？谁知道。他们有各自的目的，也会有各自的去向。他们被洛阳扭曲了，交缠在一起。这是不可避免的，因为洛阳就是这么一个东西。尹昉早就猜到了。他研习过哲学，对这世界的认知超过大多数人。但他不快乐。哲学不会使人快乐。这一刻的他甚至是痛苦的。——痛苦并非全然负面，而是往真实的一条通路。

他无可否认这种痛苦。也就无口否认事态并不如他所预计，已然改变。他曾经以为自己乐于见到洛阳的毁灭，如今却失去这渴望。

他看着黄景瑜，想洛阳没有变。是他变了。

他们正乘坐同一条船，却看着不同的方向。一人在船尾，一人在船头。一人纠缠于洛阳的过去，一人牵系着洛阳的未来，洛阳的现在正从他们之间奔腾涌过，带起一些浪花，笑声如潮。

弃我去者昨日之日不可留。

乱我心者今日之日多烦忧。

何不举杯邀明月，抽刀断水水更流。

——公元708年，李白年方七岁，正在接受启蒙教育。考虑到李贺年仅九岁就能吹出流传千古的彩虹屁，不能认为李白就写不出这首诗。

尹昉动了，他自船尾挪向船头，途中捡起有齿印的金吾卫腰牌掷入水中。他的手里握着黄景瑜的匕首，那是太宗御赐，由江夏黄氏代代传承。

他亮出刀锋，闪着寒光。

刀锋割开了黄景瑜本有伤的腰侧，轻轻地，只流出来一些血。

这已经足够引开鱼的注意力。他将匕首抛到一边，翻入水中。水面破开，很快又合拢，从他身侧静静流过。他注视着远去的船，而自己转过身隐没在黑暗里。


	3. Chapter 3

接下来发生的事可以概括为七个片段。

 

第一个片段理所当然发生在鬼市。蛛网般交织着的黑色水路上，小船正慢慢地飘着。它奇迹般地避开所有危险的岔路，只选择人迹寥寥的地方，那里的住民对它漠不关心。最终它回到了起点，那块位于地裂正下方的礁石。船尾轻轻地靠在礁石上，略微摇晃，停住了。

然后过去了一段时间。

在这段时间里船底的食人鱼换了三批，它们一开始是冲着血腥味来的，后来发现鬼市的船经过专门设计，曲线型船身能抵抗它们从水面上袭击，水面下的船体则浸透了桐油。一条失落的鱼愤愤地咬了船底最后一口，发现这种浸过的桐油的船板咬不穿，反之能够帮助它去除牙垢，还有给牙齿抛光的效果。这一消息迅速在鬼市水系内的数个食人鱼群落中传播，大批食人鱼慕名而来，聚集在船四周磨牙，利齿与船板来回摩擦，发出阵阵令人牙酸的吱吱声。

黄景瑜就是在这样的吱吱声中醒来的。

他做了个梦，梦见自己在清化坊的小摊子上吃馎饦。馎饦没了。他把碗啃了，吱吱响。

醒过来才发现是他饿了。

他饿得头晕目眩——也有可能是失血造成的——胃阵阵抽痛——这就一定是饿了。

他一边听着自己肚子的轰鸣一边检查伤口，血已经止住。他还渴，且有了初步脱水症状。综上，他判断自己昏迷了一天一夜。

那尹昉呢？

地下水系与地面水系走向一致。鬼市的水路一定连到洛阳城地下的水路。传言洛阳有利用地下水开凿的暗道，掌握在皇室手中。

尹昉知道暗道吗？黄景瑜不再想了。想不出答案的。他唯一知道的是自己该做什么，或者说该回去哪里。

该回去哪里？

洛阳。

每个人最终都会回到洛阳。

 

第二个片段发生在地面临近地裂的一棵歪脖树边。黄景瑜把白马拴在这棵树上。当然尹昉的青灰马也拴在这棵树上。等黄景瑜饥肠辘辘、脚底抽筋地爬出地裂，爬回地面，看到歪脖树边只有白马，青灰马不见踪迹，树周围本来有一些干枯的草根，如今被吃空了一个圆，半径约等于拴马绳子的长度。

尹昉没打算回来，他早就想好了要在鬼市甩脱黄景瑜，或者把黄景瑜杀了。袭击到底是冲谁来的？做戏？尹昉背后那人的一石二鸟之计？

黄景瑜甩甩头，好像这样就能把满脑子问题甩掉。

白马气得要死，它也饿了一天，刚刚结识的同伴还甩掉它跑了，荒郊野岭，四顾无马，半夜来头猛兽把它吃了怎么办？闹鬼怎么办？那两个人类怎么回事？

当它看到黄景瑜，被他吓了一跳。这人类惨兮兮的，脸色煞白（失血加上一天未接触阳光），嘴唇干裂（缺水），也被自己的同伴甩了（？），一脸呆滞的样子不停摆头，看来脑子是瓦特了（它是一匹正宗的吐谷浑马，在扬州一代育种，故熟悉吴语）。它不自觉地就有点同情黄景瑜，没办法坚持自己的立场，在黄景瑜解开绳子跨到它背上的时候没反抗。

夜已经深了，黄景瑜饿得头发昏，加上没有天象学知识，不能判断具体是哪个时辰。他只能寄望于白马跑得快一些。但它是吐谷浑马，速度有限。

白马在夜色中疾驰，远处的洛阳不动，星月飞速从马的两侧向后退去。一片暗色笼罩在洛阳的头上。

 

在第三个片段中尹昉仿佛是突然出现的。

人人都知道他不见了，没人知道他是怎么回来的。突然他就从皇甫宅的一角钻出来，站在准备的队伍里。

他失踪了一整天，这会儿站着，完全看不出和一天前有什么区别，好像这一天压根不存在。事实上对在场的许多人（主要是宾客）来说昨天就是不存在，说得更准确一点，是从皇甫夔摔倒到现在为止，这之间的时间不存在。其实是两天。

据小道消息，经过仆人的缜密计算后被小心挖掘出来的皇甫夔受伤不重——他的左胸第三根肋骨骨裂，大夫没有诊断出来。这不重要。——主要是受到了惊吓。

经过一天休息，今日皇甫宅的宴会照常举行。

皇甫夔坐在从南市购买来的团花纹羊毛毯上，身体由四名侍妾与一堆鹅绒坐垫支撑住。宾客纷纷来和他打招呼，行礼如常，彼此心知肚明，又一同假装失忆。这不是病症，更非被偶然激活的集体无意识。相反，这是一种极其精妙的算计，是无需言语即能达成的默契的装聋作哑。能够明白这一层道理的人一定具有经验与相应的政治智慧，而他们所共同营造的这个场景又是如此的荒谬——所有的人都知道皇甫夔前天跌倒了，摔了个狗啃泥，所有的人又都装作没见到他当时的丑态，更没揣度过其后的龌龊。每一个人出于理性的行为在此处催生出一种非理性。这种变化既不是物理的，也不是化学的，而是洛阳的。

尹昉正是站在这场表演的边缘。——没错，表演。在表演即将开始之际每一个人已经开始了自己的表演，他们领到了角色，站在被安排好的位置上，说出台词。这是他计划好的，他也正扮演自己的角色。

而他突然感到了一种无力。这是一种好不容易将散落满地的鞋配对收纳好之后第二天早上又看到它们胡乱摊在外面的无力。

怎么还抄王小波呢？

噫，哪能抄王小波，分明抄的转了二百八十八手的盗版王小波。

——为什么是二百八十八？

尹昉：吉利吧。

他答得漫不经心，连紧挨着他的乐工王都没能发现他刚刚打破了一面墙，或者他的手背在身后，在自己的裤子上偷偷揩手，手指尖有血的气味。

 

第四个片段开始在一阵急促的马蹄声中。随后马蹄声戛然而止，本来掩盖在下的肠肚鸣叫声就变得响亮起来。

黄景瑜有点不好意思。可是他太饿了，胃里面像从鬼市外带了一条食人鱼，不停地滚，咬住他的胃壁不放。

白马停在紧闭的洛阳城城门外。城门要到五更后才会开启。守城的城门郎恰好是黄景瑜的熟人，打着灯笼过来，给他带了一把伞，被他婉拒。灯笼的火光在夜风中飘摇。白马十分焦躁。黄景瑜也想赶快进城。但是没有敕令擅自开闭城门是要受绞刑的。他只能等着。

幸好，就快五更了。那时会响起晓鼓，洛阳的城门将由外至内依次打开。具体过程为：

五更，听击第一遍鼓。

听击第一遍鼓后一刻，洛阳城城门开。

第一遍鼓声绝，皇城城门开。

五更某时，听击第二遍鼓。

听击第二遍鼓后一刻，宫城城门开。

第二遍鼓声绝，宫殿门开。

这一过程由数批门仆与城门郎根据击鼓时间互相配合完成，击鼓时间则由门下省参考空气颗粒物密度、门仆脚程、城门重量等后制定。在帝国的计划中，洛阳应当像一座精密的机器，以晓鼓为启，在绝大多数人醒来之前便安静又有条不紊地运行起来，又好似一朵牡丹，在即将到来的朝阳中逐渐绽放。——如果哪一个步骤出了差池，从上至下所有相关人员均得受杖责，这事关帝国的面子。

洛阳自己倒是不在乎。它忙着呢。如前所述，洛阳并非不眠，但总有那么几个洛阳是醒着的。黄景瑜正是要去找这样的一个洛阳。说不上找，他知道它在哪里，也知道它要做什么，但是他被拦在了这个唐帝国东都洛阳的城门外，焦急，饿着。

今天气温较低，湿度大，门下省综合数个条件考虑，决定将击鼓时间提早一个弹指。参考《摩诃僧祇律》，二十弹指为一罗预，二十罗预为一须臾，一日一夜为三十须臾，则一个弹指等于国际单位制的7.2秒。

而这不过是徒劳罢了。

 

第五个片段闪烁着耀眼的光芒。

正如两天前，或者按照在场宾主所默认的记忆修正，昨天，火把一样照亮庭院的四周，并将舞台托在中间。正在独舞的舞者穿一身素色服装，却戴了一张极华丽的傩面。他手持一柄双轮六环锡杖——铜制，镀金——每做一个动作，杖首的六环便彼此撞击，发出清越声响。乐班奏出幽幽乐声，舞者结印，模仿僧人行路，一步一摇锡杖，神态虔诚。

这是以戏入舞，跳《目连救母》做压台前的垫场，故从原本的剧目中取一小段，只跳七月十五目连以锡杖破地狱门一节。

目连一游地狱，未见其母；二入阿鼻地狱，见到母亲但不得解救。故目连的步履蹒跚，衣衫破烂，面容哀戚。傩面是金子打的，表面抛得特别光滑，甚至给人一种反射率超过了100%的错觉，火光由其反射，跃到锡杖上，向四面八方乱跳，闪得舞台附近的人根本睁不开眼。

只有跳向上方的光被紫牡丹树的枝杈悄无声息地吞掉了，那是一片模糊的暗影，越往深处越不可见。

七月十五日，目连准备百味五果、汲灌盆器、烧香燃灯、超度先亡，终于合众功德，来到地狱门前。

傩面金光灿灿，连哀容看着都不像那么回事，反而被火光漾成一个笑的样子。舞者高高举起锡杖，抬起裸足，定格，而后踏下。

钹声一响，舞者垂头。一十六名高髻金冠身被璎珞的舞伎由象征地狱大门的一侧出现，代表佛祖借给目连的威神之力，迅速将舞者淹没。她们无一不是身形曼妙，四肢修长，只着裙衣与绶带，上身无存缕，以金线描绘图案衬托肌肤的颜色。

紫牡丹喷薄出香气，如旭日洒下光芒，无一处不至。舞伎们开始摆动腰肢，积在空气中的香味随之动起来，皇甫宅的庭院如同被搅动的乳海，花香掀起狂潮，将人群吞没，又吐出。人们被高高地抛到了这香气的浪头之上，无一不注视着浪潮的中心，那宝相庄严，舞姿整齐划一的一十六名舞伎。不，她们一定是天女，否则何以解释这舞蹈的喜乐？连奏乐的乐人也痴了。——还有乐声吗？没人在乎。

因为这支舞太美了。看哪，那莲花般的步伐，那指尖描绘出的锦绣图案，那肌肤的光泽，是象牙，是佛的舍利，那腰肢，淌着蜜，上面绘的金线化开了，隐进肚脐里，钻进乳沟里，顺着腰侧的曲线滑向大腿，旋转着，一圈，又一圈。火焰也为之臣服，与金线交相辉映，专注于勾勒她们美妙的轮廓。

白玉琱钗燕，黄金凿步莲。

箫吹凤台女，花献蕊宫仙。

香雾团银烛，歌云扑锦筵。

请将供奉曲，同贺太平年。

没有观者可以再挪开目光，他们将紫牡丹花香深深吸到肺里，沉醉在这从未体验过的极致的美中。是这么美，只有洛阳的十分之一能企及。

 

第六个片段的主角是乐工王，倒不是因为别的，在场就他一个患了过敏性鼻炎。

事情是这样的：他有过敏性鼻炎。皇甫夔买下了有紫牡丹树的宅院。皇甫夔要求左教坊在宴会上表演。紫牡丹树开花了。他一闻花香味就打喷嚏，眼泪鼻涕狂流，喉咙发痒，鼻孔堵塞，睁不开眼。

尹昉帮了他一个忙，告诉他可以到鬼市去想办法。他由尹昉引荐，买到了一个香囊。虽然贵了点，要整整一两钱，不过确实管用，香囊的香气清新醒脑，能让他不受其他味道的影响。

所以一开始他是想，怎么没有人听到呢？

那是种极细微的声音，不比火舌舔舐木炭的声音大多少。但是音乐早就停止了，他也不好意思一个人演奏，干脆抱着手看。不一会他听到了那个声音，轻轻的，一下一下，续成一片。他听出来那是一种沙沙的声响，找来找去，是从头顶上方传来的。

他抬头看，但是紫牡丹树长得太茂盛，树冠大到几乎盖住了整个院子，仅余的几处空隙是宅子建筑的屋顶。他拼命抬头，脖子都酸了，也只能听出那个声音是被紫牡丹树一层又一层的树叶隔在外面的。从这里看，只能看到一朵朵紫牡丹花，之前还只有婴儿面那么大，现在都快长得跟成年男人的头一样大了，坠得不少枝条垂了下来，被花朵的重量拽着弯曲出一个弧度。

火盆喷吐热气，潮湿的热风在人群间卷着乱流，吹得乐工王在早春之际汗流浃背。但是紫牡丹树上一丝动静都没有，绽开的花朵连动都不动一下，这么一看倒跟挂了满树死人头似的。——乐工王被自己的脑补吓了一跳，赶紧移开视线，去看一十六名舞伎跳舞。

他发现所有人都疯了。

他们在哭，他们在笑，他们离开自己的坐榻，自己站着的波斯锦地毯，一个个跪倒在泥土拿手拼命地抓着地。泥巴嵌到他们的指缝里去了，他们开心得难以置信，拿头拼命往地里钻。饮酒的人不再饮酒，吃的人不再吃，交媾的人不再交媾，他们都哭哭笑笑的，甩着头，乱滚着。乐班早就不演奏了，他隔壁那个弹琵琶的把琵琶砸烂，将弦扯下来一根根塞进嘴里，划拉得满嘴血口子。舞台上那一十六名舞伎也是。她们总不会也疯了吧？

她们真的疯了。说不清她们是太快乐还是太痛苦，一个个张开口，鼻涕眼泪流满脸，比过敏性鼻炎发作时的乐工王还惨。她们的涎水从嘴角流到了脖颈上，火光闪烁中，与满身金线一同明灭。

但她们还在舞，因为停不下来。因为疯了。所有人都疯了。

乐工王跌坐在地，箜篌从他手中摔出去，折断成两截。

拿手挖泥土的人们折断指甲，从指尖流血。但他们的表情是快乐的。以什么标准去判断他们快乐与否呢？他们快乐地流着血，挖着土，剥掉自己的衣物，在地面上匍匐，攀过彼此赤裸的身体。他们发出笑声、哭声，手指插在泥土里，血把泥土变得湿泞，搅和出声响，舞台上舞蹈的一十六名舞伎还在不停地踩着舞步，舞台被踩出一阵登登声，砸烂的乐器有时被爬过的人踢开，撞到一起发出金属声音。

尹昉去哪里了？这个念头只在乐工王脑海中一闪而过。

众多声音中还有那个沙沙声，来自人们头顶上，一刻未停，怎么都不下来。被挡住了。

是雨。

下雨了。

乐工王的理性支持他做出这样的判断，事实上他很想把香囊扔掉，然后和这些人一起爬。他绝望地意识到这是摆脱眼前疯狂景象的唯一办法。

那洛阳呢？

洛阳津津有味地看着呢。它早疯了。

 

第七个片段结束在黄景瑜冲进皇甫宅的那一刻。不，没那么快。

他第一个冲过城门。白马撒开蹄子狂奔，他一手握缰绳，一手抓着熟人城门郎塞给他的两个饼。都冷掉了，干得发硬，拿手指一敲梆梆响。所以他嚼得很费力，马又跑得快，他只好干咽，吞下去的饼全是一块一块的，有棱角，随着马背颠簸不停硌他的胃。

雨下得很大，一开始还稍微滋润了下他的喉咙，到这时已经将他淋得透湿。雨从他没进洛阳就开始下了。他的想法是对的，尹昉在等一场雨。

鬼市与洛阳城的地下水系相连。洛阳城的地下水又来自哪里呢？

通济渠。

通济坊，西市，望仙桥，正好是通济渠水道经过的路线。

如果说黑马是接触香后受传言影响产生的错觉，那么——

黄景瑜拼命吞咽瓷片一样的饼。

——香下在水里，顺着通济渠向下游蔓延。通济渠与通津渠在淳化坊西南角交汇。为什么下在水里？这种香除非嗅闻，靠饮用发挥不了作用，不然何以只有几例报案。水。

植物。

食用毒草的动物比毒草更毒。同理，吸收了有香料的地下水，紫牡丹树中的香会比香料本身更浓烈。

这个叫做生物富集作用。

尹昉不只编舞，他还在等，等着紫牡丹开放。这是个耗时漫长的计划，皇甫夔未必知晓。不，他肯定不知道。

曾有发香器大如豆者，闻长安四面数十里中。盛开的紫牡丹一定能香漫整个洛阳吧。

但尹昉等着一场雨。

香气融进雨里，就再也不能侵袭洛阳，只好同雨水一起流到洛水里，流到暗河里，也许会被鬼市的食人鱼吞掉一些吧。只有被紫牡丹覆盖住的皇甫宅躲不开香气，在那顶树冠下的洛阳是什么样，黄景瑜想不来。

他想尹昉现在在哪里？

为什么等着雨，是心慈手软，网开一面，还是计划之中，故意为之，还是——

皇甫宅马上就到，黄景瑜将手里剩的半个饼扔掉，长了个心眼，先从袍子一角撕下一条浸透雨水的布条，包住脸，然后滚鞍下马，借着马奔驰的余势冲进皇甫宅的大门。

未遂。迎面而来的香气像块铁板啪一下砸在他脸上，砸得他眼冒金星，四肢发软，才塞进去一个半饼的胃又绞痛起来。他只好往后退，途中发现了缩在墙根的乐工王，一起拖出来。

乐工王瑟瑟发抖：疯疯疯疯疯疯疯疯了。

黄景瑜一连打了个好几个喷嚏，猛吸鼻子，问：你怎么没事？

乐工王指指自己腰间挂着的香囊。

黄景瑜撕下一块湿布条给他，将香囊一把扯下来：借我用。

他没等乐工王答应又冲回去。这一次香气弱多了，虽然还是腻腻地糊在人身上。空气因浓郁的花香都变重了，而泥土变得松软——他不知道是因为被充分挖掘过——好像走着走着会陷进去。赤身露体的人们身上抹满不知从哪里沾到的血，都没力气了，只交股叠臂着堆在一起。唯有舞台上的一十六名舞伎还在舞蹈。

她们也想停下来，她们做不到。又或者她们不想停下来，有什么东西在她们的脚底点火，一股力量驱使她们只能不停地跳下去。舞蹈。她们跳的不是《四方菩萨蛮舞》，而是《十六天魔舞》。

舞蹈为什么会伤人？洛阳那么美，它的美可以伤人。舞蹈为什么不可以？

黄景瑜无暇，也没有能力去解救她们。他继续朝里走，花香仍挽着他的脖子想勾住他。他在找皇甫夔。如果尹昉只有一个目标，那一定是皇甫夔，可皇甫夔去哪里了？

忽然，他听到咚的一声。

是一朵紫牡丹落地。花终于开尽了，喷发着余香，由树枝上跌落下来，人头那么大，约摸也有人头那么重。然后第二朵。第三朵。紫牡丹咚咚落地，舞台上的一十六名舞伎率先被砸倒，起来后哭着连滚带爬离开舞台。第四朵。第五朵。被压弯到极限的树枝弹回去，油亮厚实的叶子也落了，从枝杈间成团成团地往下掉。皇甫宅内如同在下一场紫牡丹树的雨，咚咚响的是花，索索响的是叶，树枝则像弹弓一根根被弹到空中，然后断了，摧枯拉朽，噼里啪啦。

第六朵。第七朵。人们终于醒了，给埋在堆积的叶片里，不时被花或者树枝砸到脑袋。他们意识到了疼痛，也意识到了自己衣不蔽体，好在有树叶。仆人与主人抱在一起，此时只能尴尬地避开彼此的目光。极乐的洛阳远去了，迎接他们的是这个冰冷又酸臭的洛阳。——雨势渐弱，堆积在各个角落的垃圾已经被充分浸泡，正蓄势待发散播发酵的臭味。他们甚至有些怀恋不久前的疯狂。

但他们不会说。就好像他们之前在皇甫夔面前绝口不提黑马的事。

皇甫夔到底去哪了？

黄景瑜不得不闪身到亭子下避开掉下来的树枝。他遍寻皇甫夔不着。原本堆满鹅毛座垫的地方还留有余温。他继续向亭子深处走去，走到相连的堂内。

雨就要停了，紫牡丹也已落尽，只剩一个结局，结局却是最难的。

他要找到皇甫夔，然后呢？

他没有想过。他不习惯想太多。

这一次他忍不住想了。

然后呢？

尹昉呢？

他走到尽头。墙壁是温的，他摸上去，手指扣进看不见的缝隙里。墙壁移开，他正要进去，一丝风逸出来，他本能闪开。

皇甫夔肥胖的身影钻出密道，向室外狂奔而去。

短短一瞥，只够黄景瑜看清他的表情。那是张多么安详喜乐的面容啊，如在极乐世界。

皇甫夔大喊着：黑马！黑马！

他也赤裸着身体，却没有丝毫尴尬，不像庭院中的其他人。他如同一个天真的孩童，璞玉无瑕，吟着这世界上最叫他快乐的词句。

他叫：黑马！黑马！

他不快乐吗？没有人比他更快乐。

连他受伤的腰和背都好了，跑得飞快，黄景瑜在后面死追活追没追上，眼睁睁地看着他跑出皇甫宅的大门。或许是他想尹昉可能也在密道里，因此慢了一步。

皇甫夔奔出大门，从惊恐的乐工王身边跑过。黄景瑜只差着一臂的距离。雨停了，雨云自西向东，缓慢地挟着雨朝前移动。天迫不及待地亮起来，从雨云薄薄的尾巴里透过点光线。黄景瑜伸出手。一队负责清理东都库藏的宫人正赶着驴车，将一些贵重品搬回长安。车里满满地装着一件又一件艺术品，主要是铜器，比如西汉年间流传下来的一组十六个铜人马，完好的只剩这两个，其中一人执钺，一人执戟，铜锈遍布，已近黑色。

皇甫夔迎头撞在铜人手中的钺与戟上。

他安详喜乐的面容凝固了，就这样，再也不会变，缓缓下滑。本来插进他肚子里的钺与戟也因此朝上划开他的肚皮，从胸口一路到喉咙，最后划开他的脸，刃沾满血，滴滴答答落下。

他滚了半圈，仰面摊开来。朝阳升起了，从雨云边露出的第一丝缝隙洒下来，落在皇甫夔的身体里。他的脂肪混着内脏和血流到积着雨水的水坑里，泛起一股股泡泡，被朝阳映出可爱的粉红色。

又是洛阳一个平凡的早晨。

 

他们终于来到了结尾。

他们都已经不在洛阳，或者说，不在普遍认知里的那个洛阳。他们都还在洛阳，一切的一切都是因为洛阳。

而尹昉要走了。

他已经渡过了洛水，黄景瑜追不上来，哪怕这里的河道是最窄的。

白马追着雨云，直到追上了雨云。从洛阳方向来的雨下到了这里。它还会下到很多地方。比如两年零七个月后李崇福的藏身处，黄景瑜也在那里，是搜寻叛军的主力。再比如五年零五个月后的长安城，它会滴落在黄景瑜的鼻尖，顺着鼻梁上的血流进他已经失去生命的眼眶里。

但那都是未来的事。永远有无数个洛阳正在发生，连洛阳自己都不知道自己会走向哪一个，更别提这两个人了。

未来是不确定的，洛阳唯独知道这一点。

好比这一刻，隔着因雨而涨，或许还掺了一点香的洛水，黄景瑜看着尹昉。他被雨淋得够够的，绝对着凉了。

他似乎听见尹昉吹了一声口哨。

然后，一匹高大的黑马从雨幕中奔了出来，奔向尹昉。它如此健壮，脸上的骨头却像是一根根扎出来的，鬃毛更是一种可疑的，飘忽的灰白色。

尹昉跑向它。隔岸，黄景瑜和他一起朝那个方向跑去。他看到尹昉翻身上马，然后终于看向自己，只短短的一瞬。

他们被雨云笼罩着，隔着岸对峙。黑马对着白马，尹昉对着黄景瑜。

黄景瑜不得不撕破嗓子大吼，好将声音传过去。他的喉咙被干掉的饼刮伤了，一用力就疼。

他吼：工部尹侍郎涉张柬之、袁恕己案，流放岭南，后武三思矫诏，令皇甫夔先灌金水，后以曳槎之刑杀之。其妻病死信州，独子不知所踪。

他吼：是不是你？

他吼：是不是你？

尹昉也吼：想知道？

洛阳和黄景瑜一同屏息以待。

尹昉：来找我！

他策着黑马转身，没进雨幕里。黄景瑜和白马一起立在原地。

何用识夫婿，白马从骊驹。

雨云继续东移，雨终于离去，阳光到来。自那个方向，洛阳正静静地看着他们，心怀希冀，满含慈悲。

 

 

-完-

 

 

（按首字母排列）

**主演**

黄景瑜 饰 黄景瑜

洛阳 饰 洛阳

尹昉 饰 尹昉

 

**特别出演**

白马，长安，德谟克利特，鬼市，公输班（鲁班），胡饼*N，隋唐大运河，太常寺太卜署的官员们，薛定谔的猫，乐工王，一位不知名的城门郎，紫牡丹等

 

**特别感谢**

王小波，徐克

 

 

**彩蛋**

七个片段的正确时间顺序。

③→⑤→①→②→⑥→④→⑦

 

 

本文写作过程中没有洛阳受到伤害。

No Luoyangs were harmed during the making of this fic.

洛阳只有一个。

There is ONLY ONE Luoyang.


End file.
